Destination Fantasy: My Valentine
by siani028
Summary: About a girl and how her life changes when she somehow is transported to another world with the one and only Vincent Valentine. This dying world seeks refuge and desires a savior... Could they work together to help?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is fiction and none of the Final Fantasy characters used are owned by me.

Author's Notes: My first fanfiction story on my own. Any quotes in italics are thoughts if you didn't know...

* * *

**Destination Fantasy: Valentine Awaits **

**Chapter 1**

"Ms. Alissa Everest, would you like to come to the board and answer the following equation?" A middle-aged woman asked the young student. Closing her manga book and looking up at the instructor for the class, Alissa sighed and got up. _"Math is so boring,"_ the girl thought as she looked at the problem. _"Didn't this lady go over this problem like 20 minutes ago?"_

As the clock shown 2:54 pm on the wall, 20 year old, Alissa quickly started to solve the intermediate problem in her head and stepped up to the front of the white board. She was pretty good in her other classes and even better in her computer and math classes, but on this particular day she wanted to get out of class. "Now, whether or not you all will get homework for the weekend is up to Ms. Everest." the instructor stated. Instantly, the class groaned and cheered for Alissa to correctly solve the problem. "Come on girl!" one student shouted. "Don't make Mrs. Davids give us any homework!"

_"Whatever."_ Alissa thought as she wrote all the work needed to solve the equation. After putting down her final answer she turned around and stepped to the side to show the class and the Mrs. Davids what she had done. "Thank you Alissa, you can be seated again." Mrs. Davids said as she regained her marker from the girl. "Class, thanks to Alissa, you all can have a good weekend with no homework!"

Relief and happiness filled the room as the bell ended class. Students gathered their books and left out of the classroom rushing to get out and enjoy the weekend. "Good job Lissa." a handsome boy said from behind her. Turning around she noticed his smile and couldn't help but produce small one. This handsome boy, Kenneth Gibson, was one of the guys that was not only attractive but was labeled as a 'Triple S Boy'. Being a Triple S Boy meant having 3 special abilities that made guys envy you and girls wanting to be with you. These traits: sporty, sexy, and smart gained you instant popularity with the student body and school staff but Alissa on the other hand was one of the girls that was attracted but not really interested. "Thanks Kenneth." Alissa said as she walked away from him toward the exit.

"Hey Lissa, was that Kenneth talking to you?" Alissa's best friend Clara Jenkins asked coming from the side. "Did you put in a good word for me?"

"I barely said anything to him." Alissa snickered as she placed her books in her bag. "I know you like him and all, but wouldn't it be best if you talked to him yourself?"

"Girl you know how shy I am."

"You… shy?" Alissa asked as if she was shocked and started to laugh. Although her best friend played hard-to-get with the boys, she was very outgoing unlike herself. Alissa didn't talk as much and daydreamed a lot especially about the things in her favorite manga books. But they shared similar interest in many things and worked together at the local clothing store at the mall. "Of course I'm not shy." Clara said as she nudged her friend and laughed with her. "But I don't mind a little help."

"Alright, I'll talk to him next time." Alissa stated as the two women walked into the warm spring weather. "Anyway, you still want to go to the mall?"

"Yeah girl, they gave us the day off and this weather is nice!" Clara said with excitement. "We have to make the most of this day. Plus the mall is holding some special event there too."

"Oh really? What kind of event?"

"Something like a convention. You know they've been advertising that everywhere since March. It's almost June and you forget this? Girl, you need to get your head out of the clouds."

"Hey! You know I don't really pay attention to that stuff." Alissa said as they got on the student bus toward the mall. "If this convention is like those anime/manga ones, it should be really fun."

* * *

At the mall, the two girls see half the parking lot blocked off with decorations and signs saying, "Kura-con", teenagers dressed up as their favorite anime characters, and all other visitors passing by. "In a way they make it look so cheesy." Clara giggled as they walked toward the area. 

"Well it's not like they have it in a big place." Alissa joked as she looked at all the vendors and guest walking around. "Let's go see what's going on."

Grabbing a program, the two women looked at what was listed and planned out what they were going to do for the hour. "I heard that illusionist magician guy is really good." Alissa stated. "Wasn't he at the college not to long ago?"

"I think he was." Clara nodded.

"Then we can look at those manga books afterwards."

"No more manga books for you!" Clara exclaimed with a smile. She knew her friend had tons of those books already. Alissa's addiction to manga books was like Clara's addiction to purses; they both had no control when it came to their favorite things to buy. "Let's take our seats." Alissa said to her friend with a glow of excitement in her eyes. "He's about to start."


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: Wow... didn't know I had a fan. lol Kinda pushed this to the side a little cause I was pretty busy. Yeah it's and OC/Vincent story but hey I wanted to do this for a while. Vincent's part takes place after DoC btw. Again italics sayings are thoughts.

* * *

**Destination Fantasy: Valentine Awaits -- Vincent Valentine Fanfiction Story**

**Chapter 2**

Everything changed when Omega fell to Chaos. The legendary Vincent Valentine wanted rest after taking so much stress on his body. Walking to his new place he placed his phone on the side table and took a seat on a rather comfy bed. "Damn, just when I thought I'll get a break." He sighed, thinking about the week before…

The week before the world was calm and peaceful than ever. Vincent was relaxing at the Mako Cavern thinking of a way he can start living his life. _"Lucrecia, you gave me a second chance."_ He thought as he stared at her for a minute. "_Fighting to save the world makes me content knowing I'm doing something and that I have support behind me but moving on is the best for me."_

"Vincent." A female voice called from behind. The man turned his head slightly giving his attention to them before turning around to see Yuffie. "You've been here a lot lately. Everyone is looking for you."

"What's going on?"

"Well, they want to make sure that you're ok. You know, just a usual check-up routine." Yuffie stated in an upbeat mood. "I don't know why they're so worried about you. I told them that you're fine but the insisted that you should take some tests."

As Vincent hid his smirk under his cloak, he got up and walked out of the cavern with Yuffie following closely behind. "You know Vincent you do look a little different than before."

"I do?" the man asked with a small questioning expression.

"Just slightly though." The girl stated. "Oh! Reeve also wants to see you as well."

"Hmph." Vincent sighed. He wasn't in the mood to do testing or talk to anyone. People probing for information from him were something Valentine wasn't interested in. Most of the time, they already knew what was going on, they wanted to confirm it with a secondary source. But Reeve was the type of person that would ask for something. Vincent knew if Reeve wanted a talk with him, it was mostly asking for a favor. Of course he didn't mind; it gave him something to do.

Opening his eyes, Vincent stared outside of the window pushing the thoughts of last week to the side. With noises of cheerful crowds, a celebration was taking place. Reminding him of the past, the man turned away from the window and took in a deep breath.

"Ring!" his phone sounded as Valentine grabbed it and looked at it. A text displayed "Your results are ready! Meet us at the lab. – Shelke"

At the lab, Vincent was welcomed by his friends who were looking through his files and test results before leaving. "Hey Vincent" Shelke said who stayed behind. "Were you busy?"

"No, I wasn't."

"I see. Well let me tell you about what we did."

"Fine."

As Shelke explained the procedures that they did, Vincent started to slowly think about different things. What to do with his life, where he should spend it at, what he wanted to do…. All of the questions that he asked himself, he couldn't find answers to. "Vincent?" Shelke asked as she called out to him.

"Sorry Shelke."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong."

Before continuing, Shelke looked at Vincent as he turned away and stared at the lab equipment. "Vincent, I plan on going with Reeve to start the rehabilitation project. The others are going too. Since you put a lot of burden in all of this we decided that you should take it easy and come when you decide to do so."

"I understand." Vincent said with his head lowered. "Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me Vincent. I should be thanking you and Luresica. I should also thank my sister as well." Shelke stated as she paused for a moment. She started walking toward the door as she continued. "I'm starting to understand everything and hopefully we can move on. I left the files open if you still want to see them. I need to meet up with the others to finalize our plan."

Alone in the lab, Vincent walked up to the computer which displayed his data and the results from the tests they conducted the week before. _"They knew nothing was wrong."_ Vincent thought. "I guess t_his wasn't a complete waste of time. At least it's confirmed that with all the stress on my body as Chaos, it didn't negatively affect me."_

A moment after looking at the last part of the test results, Vincent heard a small crash a few feet away. Turning around the man grabbed his trusted Cerberus to see that something was smoking near a chamber. Instantly a gust of wind carried the smoke as it swirled around the Turk. Although Vincent's reaction time was at it's highest, the smoke moved became rapid as he tried to move away shooting at it._"What the hell is this?!"_ Vincent thought as the smoke spread around him. "Shelke!"

Vincent shouted as he began find an opening. All he could see is smoke; everywhere he turned was smoke. He held his gun and took a defensive stance moving around. His energy quickly decreased as his muscles started to relax. Vincent Valentine noticed the smoke getting a little thinner. _"Stay alert, Valentine."_ The Turk thought still holding his stance. _"Anything can happen."_

* * *

As Alissa and Clara walked toward the magician's event, they looked at all the merchandise and food around them. Inviting smells circled around their noses and their curiosity wanted them to stop and glaze and the things in front of them. "You really think this is going to be good?" Alissa asked with a little doubt. She noticed a normal looking guy on stage setting up. "You said that this place was cheesy, but just look at all the props; now that's cheesy."

"Lissa, we all know this stuff isn't real so chill a little." Clara said giving her a light pat on the shoulder. "This stuff reminds me of us when we saw those magic shows."

Alissa laughed as the two girls took their seats in the second row in the front. Almost instantly, a poof of smoke appeared and a loud bang exploded on stage as the illusionist popped out of what seemed like thin air. "Hello my guest!" The magician shouted. "Are you ready? Let's get this show started!"

As the crowd clapped, Alissa was frightened and felt uneasy. The man on the stage looked at the audience with a smirk before throwing more exploding smoke to the floor. The smoke became thicker as a strong wind picked up and circled around Alissa. Standing up from her chair and giving a small gasp, the woman looked around confused and scared for her life. "Oh my goodness!" she cried as she stepped forward only to see the foggy smoke. "What's going on?"

* * *

Vincent noticed details of a forest getting clearer by the second. The smoke that circled around him started to disappear until there weren't anymore around him. Sensing something behind him, Vincent turned around held up his gun to see the same smoke going in circles in a particular. The Turk looked around before taking his attention back to the smoke that still swirled. Ready to shoot at anytime the smoke disappeared and presented in front of him a young woman with her back turned to him.

"_Where am I?!" _Alissa thought as she looked at the forest in front. A little shaken from what she had experienced, she turned around to see a handsome looking male holding a gun to her head. _"Oh my God!" _the woman thought as her eye grew wide and her body tensed up. _"He's going to kill me!"_


End file.
